Legend of Zelda: Mask of Evil
The Legend of Zelda: Mask of Evil Link is the same Link as in the Ocarina of Time and Majora’s Mask. He is still searching for Navi. He has had no success so far. He is searching in the mountains. Little did he know that he was about to face a greater evil than he’s ever seen… Death Mountain You are just wandering around the mountains when you see two familiar fairies… Tatl: L-Link? Link: Tatl! It’s so good to see you again! And you too, Tael! Tael: We were just wandering around. What’re you doing here? Link: I was looking for Navi. Tatl: Oh…I understand. Tael: Uh…sorry to interrupt, but who’s Navi? Tatl: Navi was Link’s partner before he met us. Tael: Oh. Can we help you look for her? Link: Sure! I need someone to keep me company! At the top of the peak is a huge Goron, but he lets you pass. Biggoron: Uh…You is here to see the view? Can see all Hyrule from here! Tatl: Hey, Link. Link: Yeah? Tatl: Do you remember that song that Zelda taught you? Link: Do you mean the Song of Time? Tatl: Yeah, that one. You’ll pull out your Ocarina, and then you will play the song of time. Then, you see someone on the top of the mountain. Tatl: Who’s that? Tael: I don’t know…but he looks familiar… Then ominous music starts to play. Go up the mountain and talk to the man. Link: Who are you? Mysterious man: … Link: I said who are you?!?! Mysterious man: I am Vaati. Tael: V-V-V-Vaati? It’s you? Vaati: Tael? Tatl: You know this guy, Tael? Tael: Yes. He was the one who saved me when someone attacked me. You know, when you were defeating Majora? Tatl: Oh. Why didn’t you tell me? Tael: I…Uh…I sorta forgot. Tatl: Whaddaya mean, sorta?!?! Link: Hey, break it up, break it up. No big deal. We know that Tael doesn’t usually forget things, but you were probably having fun and Tael forgot about it. Tatl: Yeah, I guess you’re right. Tael: So what brings you up here, Vaati? Vaati: I heard that an evil greater than me would try and conquer Hyrule…So I came up here to spy on it. Link: What kind of evil, Vaati? If it’s Majora again I will flip out… Vaati: I do not know. But it is not Ganondorf. That is all that I know about it. Link: How can you tell? Vaati: This is older, centuries older, and much more powerful. Link: Uh-oh. Vaati: What? Link: If something’s stronger than Ganon, then I don’t want to face it. Believe me, I know what it’s like to battle Ganon. Vaati: …You must go see the Princess. I believe she knows what the evil is. So Vaati will give you the Vaati’s Blade and Vaati's Shield. It’s the first sword and shield in the game. Head to Hyrule Castle. Hyrule Castle Town Don’t play the mini-games. You don’t have enough money yet. Instead, head to the inn, and rent a bed (for one rupee! What a deal!) Then you’ll have a dream. “Hah hah hah… Are the jewels here?” a deep and ominous disembodied voice calls out of nowhere. “No, my lord.” says another voice. The first man screams, “WHAT?!?! I should have sent someone else…” “No, master, the tribe captains did not give them up.” the other voice says. “If you cannot prove yourself useful, then I will kill you!!!” the first man says. “I w-will try ag-gain, my master.” “You better…” You’ll wake up with Tatl and Tael hovering above you nervously. Then you notice you fell off the bed. Link: (Groan) What happened? Tael: You were talking in your sleep. Tatl: …And you fell off the bed. Link: Listen, I had a vision last night… Then you’ll tell them about your dream. Link: Who do you think it was? Tatl: It doesn’t sound like Ganon. Ganon never has servants that fail. Link: Yeah, they only fail if I kill them. Heh, heh. Tael: It doesn’t sound like Majora, either. Majora is psychotic. Tatl: We should head to Hyrule Castle. Maybe Princess Zelda knows who this mysterious evil is. Link: Yeah…Let’s go. Hyrule Castle The guards all recognize you as the boy who saved Zelda, so they let you in. Guard Number One: Uh, hi. I, uh...I'm sorry for not letting you in when we first met. Link: That's ok! Guard Number One: I'll have to, uh, escort you to the,uh, castle! Inside the castle, Zelda sees you and dismisses the guard. Zelda: Link, I'm so glad you're here! I have been bored out of my mind ever since you left! Link: It's good to see you too, Zelda. Zelda: What's troubling you, Link? You look like your worried. Link: Well, a man named Vaati told me that an evil greater than Ganon will destroy all worlds, including Termina and Hyrule and even unexplored parallel universes. Zelda: A great evil...L-Link? Link: Yes? Zelda: Th-this evil is one that no one can destroy. Its name is... Aragon -era. Link: How is he that strong? Zelda: He is the deity of evil. He cannot be destroyed. Link: What- Zelda: At least not in his deity form. Link: So there is a way to defeat it. Zelda: Yes...it's the Light Sword. The legends tell of a powerful sword that could either seal away evil or light. I am sure that Aragon-era wanted this sword. Zelda: To obtain it, one must get three jewels and then- Link: Jewels! Wait, Zelda, I had a dream the other day. Someone was trying to obtain the jewels. But they failed, and their master got really angry at them. Zelda: Really? You must get the jewels before they do! And hurry! Wow, really dramatic. Click here for part two.